


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: It's November 1st. That means Christmas.





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> for a christian like me today it's an all saint's day but november 1st means christmas and i have been listening to christmas music all day while writing this

Lewis was enjoying a nice warm slumber under the covers. He came home late last night from the Halloween party with definitely some alcohol in his bloodstream. 

Soon he felt something jump on the bed, better say he heard bells. Small, little bells. Confusion was written all over his face. He kept his eyes closed, trying to figure out why he heard bells. Was he dreaming all this? Did he somehow die and this is what entering heaven sounds like?

He finally opened his eyes once he heard the bells again but closer to him and felt something lick his cheek. The bells and the tongue belonged to Coco who surprisingly wanted cuddles. Even though Lewis thinks she just wanted to show off her outfit. She had a red and white sweater on that also had a small skirt and made her look like Mrs. Claus and a red collar with small, gold bells on it.

After rubbing Coco's belly for a bit, Lewis got up out of bed. His head didn't feel like exploding which was a great thing. When he entered the living room he was met with the smell of hot chocolate. 

"Oh good morning, sleepyhead." Lewis then finally noticed Seb sitting on the sofa, wearing a christmas sweater with prancing horses wearing a red and green bow all over it, laptop in his lap and a cup of steaming hot chocolate with marshmallows on the table next to him. 

"Did I somehow sleep for month and a half and woke up on Christmas day?" Lewis asked, making his way to where Seb was snuggled in blankets. When Lewis got closer he noticed Roscoe sleeping on the blankets in his own lil' reindeer outfit. Trying not to wake him up, he sat down next to Seb, giving him a quick kiss and putting his head on his shoulder. 

Lewis could only chuckle when he saw Seb was online shopping for Christmas decorations. 

"It's November 1st, Seb." Lewis said, earning a glare from Sebastian.

"That officially means it's Christmas and we have to be ready." 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of paws hitting the wooden floor and small bells jingling. "I think the bells might've been a bad idea." Seb whispered as Coco got onto her mission to wake up Roscoe. 

"She is so lazy you won't hear the bells half the time. I think she likes them thought." They look as Roscoe and Coco play around, smiling at the sight. 

"Now once everyone is up." Sebastian said, turning on a Christmas playlist. 

Sound and smell of Christmas filled their home. The dogs enjoyed the music, snuggling more into both Seb and Lewis. Lewis never understood the craze for Christmas Sebastian would get so early on but he definitely enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you liked it. i know it's short but eh imma go bop out to christmas music. if you liked it please leave kudos and comments. cheers lads it's timE FOR CHRISTMAS


End file.
